For You
by Night Youkai
Summary: While on the way to check out a rumor of a Shikon shard, Kagome has a dream of her own death. Inuyasha starts doubting Kagome's feelings for him when she stops talking to him. Can they decide what they feel for each other before the dream comes to pass?
1. Through the well

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you are about read about. This story is just for fun. So please enjoy.  
  
"For You"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The spring leaves rustled through the trees as a lone figure sat looking into the old dry well. 'She's late.' He thought and turned his back on the well. His long sliver hair blew in the breeze and his dog like ears twitched searching for any sign of danger. Inuyasha was peeved that Kagome had left for her world. He didn't understand why these exams so important. She had been gone four days now.  
  
'How long did these things take?' he was about to jump through the well and drag her back when.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you out there?" called a voice from the well. "Hello?" She knew he was there. He always hung around the well when she ran late. Kagome's trips through time were a major sore spot between her and the moody hanyou. "Well I guess Shippo can have all this Ramen!"  
  
"Hey Kagome when did you get Back?" came a voice from above. The hanyou would have preferred to sulk and ignore her, but his stomach got the better of him.  
  
"Just now. Can you give me a hand these bags are heavy." Inuyasha reached in the well and pulled them both ease. He would have complained about her constant need to over pack, but then he wouldn't get any Ramen. Once out side the well Kagome dusted herself off and shook out her long raven hair. 'Her hair smell like fruit she called strawberries.' He liked her scent he wonder how she got it to smell like that. His sensitive dog like nose allowed him to smell her without getting to close. Her light and happy spirit seem to shine brightly in soft brown eyes. It made his soul smile, even if he didn't outwardly smile. There was such joy in her it warmed his heart. All his life he was alone with no one to care. He wandered from place to place finding nothing but loneliness in the wake of blood of the youkai he slew just to survive. He never felt for anyone till fifty years ago when he met the sorrowful miko that cracked open his heart. Then everything changed. When the demon Naraku and his evil plan to take the Shikon jewel shattered his world. Nuraku turned them against each other. Kikyo sealed him to a tree with the last of her power and all her hated. She died believing that he betrayed her and killed her. Inuyasha died with his last thought  
  
'I was a fool. She never cared.'  
  
'He seems to be off somewhere again.' Kagome thought. Inuyasha seemed to be pain. His mind seemed to wander off somewhere she couldn't follow. If she asked him about it he would brush her off and leave. That would hurt more then his silence. Inuyasha had changed since they first met and she unpinned him from the 'God Tree'. When she broke that arrow she felt her soul bind to his. In the months since then she has felt him get closer and closer to her heart. Till one day she realized that she was in love Inuyasha. While this realization filled her with overwhelming joy it also filled her with deep sadness. She knew she could never claim his heart as her own because it was claimed by another. By Kikyo.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha we better head to the village so I can start making the ramen. Okay?"  
  
"Huh? Okay." He was tossed out of his train of thought by her sweet voice. He carried her bags back to the village as the sun started to set behind them.  
Kagome was unusually quiet this evening. Not that he would admit it, but he liked it when she would chatter or hum while she made ramen. He watched her smile as Shippo, the little Kitsune, tell her of his lastest adventures. He found himself becoming jealous of the child, because he was receiving attention of praise as Kagome ruffled his red hair with her hand. Shippo jumped in her arms and thanked her again the candy she brought. Inuyasha snorted and continued to eat his ramen more vigorously. Why was he was jealous? Why should he care if she gave more attention to the little Kitsune? He knew he cared for her and protected her from danger, but that was as far as it went wasn't it?  
  
"Slap!!!!!"  
  
"Houshi-sama!!! Keep your wandering hand away from ME!!" Shouted Sango, the taiji-ya. This was a common occurrence after dinner. Miroku always went for a grab or feel of Songo's rear. He stop trying for Kagome after the first time when Inuyasha said "Human or not touch her again, and I'll cut you down with the Testsusaiga." That had been the end of that. Sango on the other hand was special to him. She was the only one he didn't ask to bear his child. She made his heart warm and he admired her strength. Every time it seemed they were getting close to one another he would panic. He would push her away the only way he could by groping her.  
Miroku cared deeply for all of his friends. They had become a family and they would do anything for one another, but there was something so special about Sango. He knew he could be happy to share a life with her if let himself. All the more reason to push her away. His Family curse, of the Wind Tunnel, in-bedded in his right hand, could kill them both. 'Better to love at distance then be a danger up close.'  
  
"Sango you misunderstand me, I only mean you warm you from the on coming chill in the night air." He smiled while rubbing the handprint on his cheek.  
  
"Some how there seemed to be a chill around the same time last night. I swear you do it again I'll tell Kirara to bite your head off." Replied Sango, glaring daggers at the monk. 'Why did he constantly do that?' Sango went back to eating her ramen. When Kagome went back to her own world everyone stays in the village near the well. During this last visit Miroku had been so kind to her. He listened to her talk about her brother Kohaku and he told he of some of his travels. It seemed like such a lonely existence. She never knew that kind of loneliness. She had always had her family and the extended family of the village, but that was before Naraku took her brother, killed her family and destroying the village. Even then she wasn't left alone because she met her second family soon after that. Inuyasha the hanyou, Shippo the orphan youkai, Kagome the time traveling miko, and of course Miroku the lecherous cursed houshi, they were all there for her. She felt for Miroku. What she felt for him she wasn't sure, but by dinnertime he would grab her rear and put them back at a distance. She just didn't get him. "Anyway we're glad you have returned Kagome-chan. There is a rumor of a jewel shard in a village a day and a half north from here."  
  
"Really? Then we should get an early nights rest. And head out first thing tomorrow." Kagome replied. 


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you are about read about. This story is just for fun. So please enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was dark and quiet she wanted to run and hide. Someone or something was watching her. Where could she go? She was left alone in the hot spring. Why was she here? They had jewel shards to find. Glancing at the water. Red swirls started to mix with the water. 'It's blood! It's my blood, but how? Where is it coming from?' She glanced down at her left hand 'A diamond dagger! The blood is coming from my heart!' she touch her heart then stared at the blood. 'This can't be real!' then a face appeared in the water. 'For him. I'm doing his for him.'  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome sat up gasping desperately for air looking at her hands for blood. 'What does it mean?' she glanced around; everyone was still asleep around the campfire. They were going to reach the village tomorrow afternoon so she should be sleeping, but she was afraid of the dream. She quietly creped out of camp and made her way to the small stream that was near by. Not knowing that a pair of golden eyes watching her every move.  
  
Kagome knelt by the stream and dipped a cloth in to cool her face.  
"Cough!" she covered her mouth with the cloth. When she examined the cloth she saw. 'Blood! I'm coughing up blood!'  
  
"Hey you Okay?" came a voice from behind. Kagome dropped the cloth in to the water.  
  
"I'm fine Inuyasha just thinking about the big math exam next week." She smiled. She hoped the water covered the smell of the blood. She didn't want him to worry over her stupid dream. "Well I'm going to back to bed big day tomorrow. Goodnight Inuyasha." She said as she got up and headed back to camp.  
  
He watched her get up and leave, but nothing escaped his notice. She was hiding something form him. He knew she had drop something in the water, but whatever it was, was washed down the stream by the time he got there. Whatever it was had the faint smell of blood, Kagome's blood. She didn't appear to have any injuries. 'That dream had nothing to do with her math test.' Waking from sleep he heard her gasping for air. She didn't notice he was watching from the tree branch above. Kagome had fear in her in eyes and she was pale as a ghost. Part of him wanted to jump down and gather her into his arms. The other half wanted to keep his distance for fear of eavesdropping friends. So he followed her to the stream and asked what was the matter. Inuyasha couldn't believe she flat out lied to him. He didn't think it would hurt so deeply. It hurt that she didn't trust him. Doubt started to sink in his thoughts and his heart. 'Maybe she never did.'  
  
"You sure are quiet today Kagome. Is something wrong?" Shippo asked as he hopped on to her shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just such a nice day I'm just enjoying the sunshine." She smiled. That dream was still bothering her, but no need to worry the little Kitsune.  
  
"Sango how much further is it?" Shippo whined.  
  
"Not to much further. It should be on the other side of the forest."  
  
"Come on Shippo you're a Youkai! Youkai don't Whine!" Snarled Inuyasha.  
  
"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the tree this morning."  
  
"Shut up Miroku!" he snapped and leaped into the trees.  
  
"Wonder what's wrong with him?" Asked the houshi as his hand wonder to Sango behind.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I know what's wrong with you." Sango replied as she let her hand fly.  
  
"SLAP!!!!!"  
  
"Lecherous HOUSHI!!!" Then she stormed on ahead.  
  
'Well at least they are acting normal.' Shippo thought.  
  
They reached the village and decided to split up to better look for the shard. Kagome slowly started to feel herself drawn away from the village. She didn't feel any shards near by. Yet she felt she had to come this way. There it was in a small clearing lying on a large stone. 'The Dagger! The one from my dream  
  
A/n thanks for reading please review 


	3. Meeting in the forest

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you are about read about. This story is just for fun. So please enjoy.  
  
"For You"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Where did she go?" cursed Inuyasha. "How are we suppose to find the shards if she wanders off like this!"  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha she couldn't have gone far." Miroku replied.  
  
"Do you feel that? Something is coming. Something evil!" Sango asked preparing her Hiraikotsu for battle. Inuyasha stood and drew out the Testsusaiga.  
  
"I smell it. It will be here any second now." Inuyasha smirked. He had been in a foul mood all day. Slaying a Youkai would surely lighten his mood. 'Where was Kagome?'  
  
'How is this possible? It was a dream.' Kagome picked up the dagger. I had handle made out of jade carved into the shape of a dragon, with a diamond Blade.  
  
"Do it for him. You want him to be happy don't you?" She heard someone say, but who? Just then she felt a shard! Without even thinking she dropped the dagger into her bag and ran off.  
  
There was a cold laugh from high in the trees. 'That's right Kagome take it. Your love will end up killing you both.' The lone figure laughed as Kagome ran back to the village.  
  
"Watch out! It's coming toward you!" Miroku shouted to Sango. The snake youkai was racing straight for Sango and Kirara.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" She threw the Hiraikotsu with all her strength, but the snake was too quick and she missed.  
  
"Jewel shards where are they? I must have more shards!" cried the snake.  
  
"Over My Dead Body!" Inuyasha went charging for the head, but he was swatted away by the Youkai's tail. Miroku bound the Youkai's the tail to the ground with his staff. He Youkai screamed and lashed out. Miroku was thrown into a tree with great force.  
  
"Houshi-sama!!!" Sango was to far away from the unconscious Miroku and the snake was heading straight for him.  
  
"I'll bite your head off!" the snake was going in for the kill.  
  
"POW!" Kagome's arrow purified and blew the head up. Unfortunately the body was still thrashing because of the jewel shard.  
  
"Where's the jewel shard?!" Inuyasha shouted leaping out of the way.  
  
"In the middle of the body."  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!!!" The Youkai was vanquished and all that was left was the jewel shard. All that fighting had done nothing to improve Inuyasha's mood. There was only one way to let it out now.  
  
"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU KAGOME!!! Do you have any idea what danger you put everyone in by wondering off?!"  
  
"Inuyasha there's no need to so harsh." Miroku calmly stated as he was leaning on Sango for support.  
  
"How can you say that? You were almost killed because of her selfishness. She's fucking useless!" with that he turn his back on Kagome.  
  
'He's right I should have been here. I just didn't think.' Kagome got on her bike and started to ride away.  
  
"Kagome-chan where are you going?" Sango cried after placing Miroku on Kirara.  
  
"Inuyasha is right I was thoughtless and Miroku-sama almost died. I'm going home where I won't endanger anyone." And she rode away.  
  
'Poor Kagome!' thought Shippo. She had been sitting by herself all evening. She didn't even eat dinner. He was mad at Inuyasha. Kagome was going home as soon as they reach Kaede's village tomorrow and it was his fault! 'Why did he have to be so mean?' Shippo glared up at Inuyasha, who was keeping watch from the tree branch above. "Stupid Hanyou!" Just then a pinecone from above hit him hard on the head. He was knocked out for the night thanks to the stupid Hanyou. Inuyasha watched over the camp from his perch. Sango watch over Miroku from a safe distance (just out of arms reach). Kagome hadn't said a word since that afternoon. He knew his temper had got the better of him and he shouldn't have yelled, but he was so hurt. Everything thing they had been through and she still didn't trust him. 'Maybe she didn't care?' Inuyasha's heart began ache even worst. What was wrong with him? It never hurt like this much when he felt betrayed by Kikyo. 'What does it mean?' he placed his hand on his chest. He heart was beating extremely fast but why?  
  
"Twitch..."  
  
Kagome got up and started walking into the forest carrying something. 'Where is she going?' Inuyasha hopped down from the tree and wondered after her.  
  
'What am I going to do?' She kept walking through the forest. Kagome kept starring at the dagger, not paying attention to where she was going. Her dream was real, and here was the proof.  
  
"I see you got my gift." Kagome's head shot up at the voice.  
  
'It's Kikyo.'  
  
"Inuyasha is following you, but don't worry he can't see or hear us." They both watch Inuyasha look around for Kagome. Kikyo had used this power before to hide Kagome from Inuyasha while she tried to kill him. "The wind will carry you scent away from us." Just then a breeze blew through Kagome's hair. Inuyasha picked up the scent and was off in the other direction. "There he's gone. Feel better?"  
  
"I don't know how I should feel. Why did you give me this?"  
  
"I did it for Inuyasha." Kikyo smiled "Just like you..."  
  
"What you mean?"  
  
"You will Die and give me back my soul!" 


	4. Doubt and Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you are about read about. This story is just for fun. So please enjoy.  
  
"For You"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm not blind! You do not belong here. Inuyasha almost died because you are so weak. What are you to him? You're nothing but a useless waste of space. You are nothing like me. He deservers someone strong and who will stay by his side no matter what. You are unworthy of Inuyasha!"  
  
"You don't belong here either! You died fifty years ago. You are constantly tearing his heart in half and filling it with guilt."  
  
"Ha ha ha. That may be but at least we both know his true feelings for me. He loves me still. I may have been dead but he has never stopped. I belong with Him."  
  
'She's right. He does love her and she still loves him. Where do I belong?' "Even if you do get your soul back you will still be dead. You always ask what I am to Inuyasha, but you never ask what he is to me. He is apart of me and apart of my heart. I love Inuyasha! He may not tell me he loves me but I know he cares!" Kagome could feel her hot tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Nice little speech, but misplaced. It doesn't matter what you think or feel. It matters what Inuyasha feels! As to me being dead; my body it will live again. You see when you pierce your heart with the diamond dagger my soul shall return to me and your flesh shall fuse with my bones. Than you shall cease to exist. If you love Inuyasha than do what's best for him. There's no need to decide now; what you're going to do with the dagger. It's my gift to you." Kikyo turned her head as if looking for someone. "Inuyasha is getting impatient. I sense his aggravation."  
  
"I'd better go." Kagome murmured and started to leave.  
  
"When you decide to use the dagger just call for me. I'll be near by." Kikyo smiled, and then disappeared. Kagome just fell to her knees and started to cry.  
  
'Where the hell was she?' he couldn't understand how he could have lost her scent. She seemed to disappear than the scent came back leading off somewhere; then it disappeared again. Now the scent was coming from the west, but he just came from there. "This is ticking me off!" he screamed and chased down her scent.  
  
Kagome could not stop crying, it hurt so bad. Kikyo was right Inuyasha was the only one who mattered. She really didn't belong in this era. Kikyo said to call her "when" she decided to use it, not "If". Kagome was scared she pulled herself into a tight ball and cried even harder.  
  
That's how he found her, but he didn't notice right away. "Hey where the hell have you been? Do you know how dangerous it is out here?" Kagome didn't seem to hear him. She was curled up so tightly. "Kagome?" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing. He reached out to touch her but she cringed back. His strong vibrant and lovely Kagome was a terrified child curled in the tight little ball. Her skin was pale and tears were staining her cheeks. "Kagome?" he asked softly.  
  
'Inuyasha? He's calling me.' She started to relax. 'Where is he? I can see him.' "Inuyasha where are you?' she whispered.  
  
'She's coming back.' "I'm right here." He placed a hand on her shoulder. Her body started to relax and slowly unfold. "It's alright I'm not going anywhere." Kagome opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was his beautiful golden eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha?" 'I can't tell him what happened' "What are you doing here?" she sat up and glanced around.  
  
"Me? What happened? I found you curled in a ball scared out of your mind." He placed an arm around her shoulder, and then glanced around for any sign of danger. Kagome saw the dagger then slid it up her sleeve to hide it from Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm not sure." She lied. "I remember going for a walk then I felt sleepy. Next thing I saw was you."  
  
"Let's get back to camp." He picked her up and carried her all the way back to camp. 'Something is wrong. What ever happen she's not telling me.' Her skin was like ice. There was little to no color in her cheeks. He never seen her this scared before. She had faced the likes of his full youkai brother Sesshomaru and went face to face with Naraku, and never showed them her fear. Which in turn made them fear her even more. It hurt that she didn't tell about it or trust him to protect her and to make it better. He could feel his heart break.  
  
'She doesn't love me.'  
  
A/N Please Review! thank you to all whohave reviewed my story so far. 


	5. Who cares?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you are about read about. This story is just for fun. So please enjoy.  
  
"For You"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Do you think they're still fighting?' Sango asked Miroku as he rode Kirara since his injuries were still bothering him.  
  
"I'm not sure. They haven't said one word since they both came back to camp last night." 'They act as if they both lost their souls in that forest.' He thought.  
  
"Kagome hasn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. I'm worried about her!" cried Shippo as he jumped on to Sango's shoulder.  
  
"As are we all. She is looking so pale, maybe we should convince her to stay at least tonight. She hadn't slept well in days." Sango was really worried. It may have been only a few missed meals, but Kagome was already looking thin. She ran to catch up with Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kagome-chan why not wait a couple of days before going back to your era. So you can rest and maybe use the hot springs." She smiled with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "I'll even cook dinner tonight so you can relax."  
  
"We're trying to convince her to stay not to leave." Miroku commented.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?!"  
  
"It means your better in battle than you are in the kitchen." replied Shippo as he jumped to Miroku's shoulder for safety from Sango.  
  
"Why you." snarled Sango  
  
"That's alright I'll cook. Besides you're right I should rest a little before I go back to school." Kagome gave her a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Sango's anger was replaced by concern for her bestfriend. 'How does one mend a broken spirit?' she thought.  
  
"Kagome Please eat something." Shippo cried. Three days now and she wasn't eating much. 'She's barely had enough to feed a small bird.'  
  
"Don't worry Shippo I had some rice earlier." She got up and headed for the door. "I think I'll go for a walk. It's a lovely day." Maybe she'd find a nice tree to nap under. The dreams hadn't stopped; forcing her to lay awake and watch the sun rise. "I'll be back later." Then she left.  
  
"All right Inuyasha this has gone on long enough." Inuyasha glanced down from his perch and saw an irritated houshi.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about you and Kagome-sama! You both haven't spoken in three days and she has all, but stopped eating since then."  
  
"What?" He jumped down from the tree and landed in front of the houshi. "What are you talking about? Kagome's fine." Wasn't she?  
  
"Well how would you know? You've been spending most of you time sulking in this tree. What happened between you two?"  
  
"Listen Miroku it's none of your business! Besides I don't know what's wrong with her. She won't tell me!" Miroku was taken back by the hurt he heard in Inuyasha's voice. "She doesn't care." 'About me' "Why should I care?" 'About her' Inuyasha sat down folding his arms with his back toward Miroku. Now everything was beginning to come clear, at least Inuyasha's part.  
  
"You are an Idiot." Miroku whacked Inuyasha hard on the head with his staff.  
  
"Owww! Watch Houshi! What was that for?"  
  
"For doubting and turning your back on the one person who holds your heart. Let me ask you something Inuyasha." Miroku sat down beside him and gazed off into the sunset. "If something was bothering you would you tell Kagome-sama?"  
  
"Well I ." he stumbled " I. would."  
  
"No you wouldn't, because you wouldn't want her to worry. What if you knew Kagome-sama might be in danger if you told her, what you do?"  
  
"I ." things were starting to fall into place. "I wouldn't tell her." He whispered.  
  
"You would protect her. Maybe she does care."  
  
"Yeah well I don't need protecting! I'm strong enough for anything. I am half youkai after all!"  
  
"That is true. Your physical strength is a constant amazement. Yet how is the strength of your heart? Maybe she knows she can't protect your body, so maybe the only thing she can do is to try and protect your heart." Inuyasha couldn't respond. 'Was this true?' he never thought of that. He was too busy doubting her feelings. "I leave you to your thoughts Inuyasha. The sun has gone down and dinner should be ready." Miroku got up and left him alone staring off into the distance.  
  
'I'm making the same mistake I did with Kikyo. I didn't trust her and she died for it. It was different though my feelings weren't as strong as this.' He thought of the day he yelled at her. She didn't even put up a fight. 'I know I hurt her and she had said nothing, not even "Osuwari". Maybe Kagome had talk to Sango and maybe she knows something. Those two are practically sisters. I'll talk Sango later after dinner.' Inuyasha got up and headed back to the village.  
  
A/N:: thank you for reanding please Review. 


	6. It's not working

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you are about read about. This story is just for fun. So please enjoy.  
  
"For You"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Inuyasha couldn't get anything from Sango. Seems Kagome hasn't said much of anything to anyone lately. He watched her during dinner and noticed she had barely touched her food. When everyone was asleep he noticed how thin she was getting. It tore him up inside. He sat here in the dark as he watched her get up to take a walk and return. She didn't seem to notice that he was awake watching her. She seemed to be under a spell. He couldn't talk to her about it she wouldn't tell him. So he would have to let his heart lead him.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Kagome jumped slightly at the voice than relaxed. She shouldn't have been surprised that he was awake when she got back from her walk. Inuyasha was always a light sleeper. "You'd better get some sleep it's late."  
  
"Oh yeah. Goodnight Inuyasha." She crawled beneath the covers of her sleeping bag and turned away from him. He sighed then took the outer robe of his Kimono off and placed it on her. "Huh?"  
  
"It's cold tonight so keep it." Kagome was confused. Why was he being nice? Suddenly exhaustion over came her. She fell into a dreamless sleep for the first time in days.  
  
"The dreams are not working. You said they would." Kikyo complained furiously.  
  
"They are working. The dreams are close to driving her insane. Someone has placed a barrier on her tonight, but it matters not. She is too far-gone for them to save her now. Ku.Ku.Ku."  
  
"You better be right Naraku. That unworthy girl has my soul and power for too long now. I want her dead!" she sat staring out the window of Naraku' castle.  
  
"And what of Inuyasha? Do you seek to reclaim your love?" Kikyo turn to stare at Naraku. His human appearance seemed to give the illusion nobility but she could see right through it. He would never, even with his demon powers, be more than a lowly thief.  
  
"In life loneliness clings to loneliness and convinces itself that it is love. I do not seek love when my hate gives me more power and freedom. Yet this body, of bones and dirt, cannot sustain such power with borrowed souls. I need my own soul. Inuyasha will die by my hands as will you."  
  
"That's interesting and what of the girl? Will you fuse her flesh to your bones? You would be completely resurrected to continue you miko work."  
  
"That girl is weak and unworthy to be apart of me. I like this body. It never tires and adds to my powers. I like being immortal. As for the girl, once I have regained my soul I will kill the body. She shall not claim my soul again." Naraku smiled as he thought of that interesting image. Kikyo has grown ruthless since her rebirth. 'Ku.Ku.Ku. I can't wait to watch you die in our battle. You will need all of your powers just try to survivie.' Kikyo just glare at him she knew what he was thinking.  
  
'Enjoy your little fantasy Naraku once I have my soul you will die. Just like Inuyasha.'  
  
A/N thank you for reading. Please Review 


	7. Thinking and Deciding

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you are about read about. This story is just for fun. So please enjoy.  
  
"For You"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Hey Kagome-chan." Sango saw Kagome sitting in the middle of the flower field looking sad. She walked up and sat down beside Kagome "What's wrong? And don't say you're fine because we all can see you're not."  
  
"I'm sorry Sango-chan I was trying to keep everyone from worrying. I just have been doing a lot of thinking lately."  
  
"Are you still upset about what Inuyasha said when last you fought? He didn't mean it you know. You mean a lot to him and he was worried about you."  
  
"I'm not mad at him. He was right, I shouldn't have wondered off; Miroku almost lost his life. I've been thinking about what's best for everyone. I have to do what's right. what's right every one. what's right for me. what is right for Inuyasha." Sango started to become frighten. Kagome's words sounded so final "Listen do me favor. Can you make dinner tonight? I want to go use the hot spring before gets cold tonight."  
  
"If you want we can ask Kaede make ramen for the boys and I'll come with you."  
  
"That's okay I need to be alone with my thoughts I promise I won't be long." Kagome got up and offered a helping hand.  
  
"Alright Kagome-chan" sighed Sango and accepted the hand up. "Don't be too long okay?"  
  
"I won't" Kagome left for the hot springs.  
  
"Did you get all that Houshi-sama?" Miroku stepped out behind a near by tree scratching his head with a guilty expression.  
  
"Yes I did. I guess my movements were not as smooth as I thought." Miroku laughed as he walked up to her.  
  
"No they weren't. I'm worried about Kagome-chan as much as I'd love to blame Inuyasha; she seems to be doing all this to herself."  
  
"It seems that only Inuyasha can save her from herself." Miroku and Sango started to walk back to the village. Then Sango stopped again.  
  
"Houshi-sama did you talk to Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes, but whether I got though to him or not I don't know. I believe he feels unsure of his feelings for Kagome-sama. His feelings for Kikyo- sama seem to cloud his judgment. Once bitten twice shy."  
  
"So in the end they can only save each other." Sango could feel tears sting her eyes. Her family seemed to be falling apart. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled in to a warm embrace.  
  
"Fear not Sango, this family shall not fail you. Their love is real strong even if they don't realize it yet. They'll get through this together and we'll be here when they do, because we're a family." Sango couldn't believe this. He was being so nice to her. It felt so nice to be held by him. For an instant it sounded as if he was talking about them and not Kagome and Inuyasha. Just then felt it, a soft warm kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Come on I'll help you with dinner." Miroku let her go and began to walk back to the village. 'I can't believe I just did that.' He gave Sango a side-glance she had a faint blush across her cheeks as they contined to walk back to the village. 'She didn't hit me after that kiss. What does it mean?' Though he was acting cool and calm; his insides were a nervous wreck. He had gone too far. How will he be able to push away now? He would never forget the way her skin felt beneath his lips. That small slice of heaven would last him the rest of his days.  
  
The twilight was fading to dark as Kagome slipped into the hot spring. This is where her dreams seem to lead her. She had thought long and hard about this and in the end she came to one thought. 'I'm going to do it for him. For Inuyasha.' When her body and mind were calm she got out and wrapped herself in a towel. Everything was ready and set up for her. Kagome knelt down on the blanket she had laid out and retrieved the diamond dagger. She stared at it for a moment. 'This is it. It's time'  
  
"Kikyo I'm ready."  
  
"Well I see you are Finally ready to do what's best." Kikyo stepped out from behind tree. "I see your dreams have come full circle. Now by your hand pierce your heart and Free my soul!"  
  
"Good-bye Inuyasha." Kagome held out the dagger with the blade pointed at her heart. 'I'll always love you.' Then she thrust it deep into her heart. Shock ran throughout her body as she pulled out the blade to set free the blood and soul. Her body fell and her last thought drifted away with the wind. 'Inuyasha.'  
  
A/N thanks for reading and your reviews so far. Please keep reviewing. 


	8. Scent of Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you are about read about. This story is just for fun. So please enjoy.  
  
"For You"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Well how's the stew?" Sango smiled awaiting their word of praise. The boys looked from one another for answers. Miroku sighed, the love of his life was the best skilled warrior he had ever known, but she was also the worst cook he had ever known. Even with his help it still came out bad.  
  
"It was lovely just like the cook." He replied as he place his hand upon her behind, and smiled.  
  
"Slap"  
  
"Houshi-sama can't you do anything with that wondering hand of yours." Sango sighed and began to pick up the dishes, for the wash. Miroku said nothing as he rubber his sore cheek. She didn't yell or curse him. He didn't know what to make of it. 'You won't push me away again. You're stuck with me.' Sango thought as she continued to clean up.  
  
"Boy they sure are acting funny. I wonder why?" Shippo asked Inuyasha, as he was unable to swallow any more of Sango's cooking.  
  
"You're too young too understand." He himself was just learning what it was to care. He watched Miroku and Sango. He saw their growing affection for one another. He watched as Miroku tried to push her away with his lecherous acts. While Sango showed she wasn't going to push away that easily. She cared for him and she would stand by him. Maybe he finally pushed Kagome too hard. He was scared to care, to trust, but Kagome was always there for him. She made him happy with her smiles and laughter. When he felt hurt he pushed her away because he felt he was weaken by his emotions. He wanted to talk to her but worried about saying the wrong thing. He sighed 'Kagome.'  
  
'Inuyasha.' he sat up like a shot. He heard her voice in his head. Something was wrong. He sniffed the air to see if she was close by, then horror struck his soul. "Sango where's Kagome?"  
  
Sango looked at his worried expression and her heart filled with dread. "She went to the hot springs for a bath. What's wrong Inuyasha?" he didn't answer her he was already gone running through the forest.  
  
"Hang on Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome-sama must be in danger I wonder what sort of youkai he smelled to cause such fear in him?" Miroku waited for Sango out side the hut while she dressed in her battle armor.  
  
"He didn't smell a youkai" Shippo replied as he hopped on to Miroku's shoulder. Shippo's young fox nose was not as keen as Inuyasha's but could definitely smell the blood. "He smelled Kagome's blood, Lots of it." He whispered on the point of tears.  
  
"Then we must hurry to catch up with Inuyasha." Sango stated already in her battle armor. She called to Kirara as she picked up her Hiraikotsu. The pint size cat youkai transformed in to a large fiery tiger like youkai. Once everyone was on board they headed out after Inuyasha, all praying they weren't too late.  
  
'The smell has gotten strong. I'm almost there Kagome!' His heart was pounding, as the smell kept getting stronger. Nothing could prepare him for what he was about to find. 'The hot spring I made it, but where's Kagome?' Inuyasha scanned the water but she wasn't there. He started to look around the shore when he spotted her on the left bank.  
  
"KAGOME!!! NOOOOO!!!!"  
  
A/N:: thanks for reviews. Sorry this chapters short. Please keep Reviewing 


	9. Saved by Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you are about read about. This story is just for fun. So please enjoy.  
  
"For You"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha rushed to her side. Blood was everywhere and there was no scent of youkai on her or near by. He gathered her lifeless body in his arms and held her close.  
  
"Who did this?"  
  
"She did it to herself Inuyasha." His head snapped up at the voice 'Kikyo.'  
  
"What do you mean? Kagome would never have take her own life!"  
  
"She would for you." Shock rang through his body "Tell me Inuyasha has she told of her dreams? Did she tell you she had dreamed of this night, of taking her life? Did she tell you the she could resurrect me only by killing herself? She knew that we were always meant to be together and you could never love her, like you love me." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kagome did this for him. 'The fool. she is dead because I never told her.'  
  
"Bump-bump" 'Her heart is still beating. Kagome is still alive.'  
  
"Put her down Inuyasha. You cannot interfere. I will reclaim my soul, then I will send you to Hell."  
  
"NO! You may kill me, but I will never let you have Kagome" Inuyasha held Kagome closer. Her heart began to beat more steadily.  
  
'Damn! He's blocking her soul.' Kikyo pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched her bow, "Then die with your Wench!" and let it fly.  
  
Inuyasha cover Kagome with his body. 'I love you Kagome.' he thought waiting for the arrow to hit, but it never came.  
  
"Were too late!" Shippo cried. The trio arrived to the scene just as the arrow hit Inuyasha with a blinding light. "I can't see what's happening?"  
  
"None of us can. I've never felt such power." Stated Miroku as he was shielding his eyes. When the light clear Inuyasha was gone and Kagome had a shield surrounding her body.  
  
"It seems you under estimated her powers Kikyo. Ku. Ku. What will you do now?"  
  
"Her shield will not last hold long. Her life energy is low from the loss of blood. What are you doing here Naraku?" Naraku stepped out from the shadows. Masked in his baboon pelt; he all but glided to Kikyo's side.  
  
"Why I've come to witness your rebirth. You should be glad I showed up. Did you forget Inuyasha's foolish friends would try to save them?"  
  
"They do not concern me. You may daily with them if you wish. I am here for my soul and nothing more."  
  
"As you wish." Then Naraku faded back in to the shadows.  
  
"You can't protect him for long Kagome. When you fail you both will die." Then Kikyo disappeared in to the night.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo rushed to Kagome's side. "Where did Inuyasha go?" asked Sango when the light had gone and they were able to see again.  
  
"I'm not sure." Answered Miroku. Then he examined Kagome more closely. "I don't know how she did it, but she pulled him inside herself."  
  
"What?! Are you sure Houshi-sama?" Sango asked as she came to his side.  
  
"Yes Look, Kagome-sama is wearing Inuyasha's Prayer beads." Sango gasped in surprise. 'He's right but how is it possible?' Just then they heard a loud buzzing sound.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah it's Naraku's Saimyoshou. We have to get out of here. Sango you and Shippo have to clear a path while I carry Kagome-sama. We have to find somewhere to hide her till Inuyasha comes back. I fear the Saimyoshou will be the lest of our worries soon."  
  
"Right! Hiraikotsu!" Her Hiraikotsu slice through a half-dozen on the first pass than another dozen on its return.  
  
"Fox-Fire! " Shippo's power were still limited so all he could do was scared the deadly insects... Miroku lifted Kagome into his arms and ran with Kirara leading the way. He prayed to almighty Buddha that they could hold out till Inuyasha and Kagome returned.  
  
A/N:: for all those who claimed to this author of being evil and giving cliffhangers (^_^ hee hee) I decide to up date to chapters today. And leave you with yet another cliff hanger! 


	10. Visions of a Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you are about read about. This story is just for fun. So please enjoy.  
  
"For You"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Where am I? Where's Kagome?" he opened his eyes and found he was alone in the dark.  
  
"Its okay Inuyasha you're safe inside me."  
  
"Kagome where are you?"  
  
"I'm right behind you." Inuyasha turned around to find he was suddenly in his forest. And there was Kagome knelling by the 'God Tree'. She didn't turn around she just kept staring up at the tree. Inuyasha wasn't sure what he should do. Kagome was sitting there naked and didn't seem to care that some one might show up and see her.  
  
"Don't worry," It was as if she read his thoughts. "What you see is what's left of my soul. We are born in to this world with nothing so this is how we leave." She turned to face him and smiled but Inuyasha looked away. Soul or not it still made him blush. He knelt down as he shrugged off his outer Kimono robe and wrapped it around her.  
  
"Yeah well even souls can catch cold." He blushed even deeper. Kagome smiled at his gesture. "Kagome how did you bring here? I mean it seem like a dream."  
  
"Well in away it is. I pulled you in through the well. Everyone's different inside and see things differently. In My world the well is the way out and this tree makes me feel safe because it's filled with my most cherished memories. Here touch the tree." Inuyasha seemed hesitant to do so, but then she took his hand gently in hers and placed it on the tree. He couldn't believe the feelings and images that race through him. I saw Kagome at a friend's birthday party, and when she got her first bi-cycle. Suddenly he saw himself pinned to this tree and she was tweaking his ears. He had to sigh at the thought. 'Why am I not surprised?' Then he saw them together sitting under a starry sky with her head on his shoulder. In that one moment he felt her love for him that she kept inside. He remembered that night. He remember he felt the same way and more than anything he had wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He pulled his hand away from the tree; he would carry these memories with him always.  
  
"I can no longer feel Kikyo. It's safe for you to return to the out side." Kagome stood up and started to head for the well. Inuyasha notice her world was fading away.  
  
"Kagome what will happen to you once I leave through the well." He asked as he got up and followed her to the well. She didn't answer right away. "Kagome. Answer me!" he took her by shoulders and turned her around to face him.  
  
"This world and I will be gone. You see my soul has been slipping down the well to Kikyo. After you leave the last of my soul will go down the well to Kikyo." Inuyasha was taken back. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was going to die and there was nothing he could do. 'LIKE HELL!'  
  
"NO WAY KAGOME! That's not happening!" He shouted.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she was taken back by the force of his anger.  
  
"I'm not going to let you throw your life away! What about Sango, Miroku and Shippo? Did you bother at all to think about them?" He was beyond mad the air around them cackled with the power of his feelings.  
  
"Yes I did. My world won't come to be for another five hundred years, so I'm not even born yet. I thought long and hard about this. You were right I put everyone in danger when I wondered off. Things like that can't happen when were on a mission. It's best for everyone this way."  
  
"YOU'RE FULL OF SHIT!"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"You heard me! You know as well as I do that's not why you're doing this. Those are just excuses to support your stupid death wish!" Kagome turned away but he pulled her back to face him. "Tell me 'Why?' Kagome."  
  
"I. I did it for you." She whispered. "Kikyo's death left you hurt and your heart shattered. I knew I could never replace her, but I could revive her. You two never had a chance to be together. I wanted to give you that chance. I wanted you to be happy." Kagome pulled away from his grasp and stood on the edge of the well.  
  
"Kagome NO!" before she could jump in a shield came up around the well throwing her back.  
  
"I can't get through the well."  
  
"I can see that. It looks like you were right. Souls can only leaves as it came with no material good or binds." Smirked Inuyasha. Kagome stood up and tried to remove the robe but "It won't come off!" Inuyasha walked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek.  
  
"I don't want Kikyo." Her mouth dropped. "I want you." He then pulled her into a fierce hug. "I did care for Kikyo fifty yeas ago and I do care about her restless soul that is still wandering, but I don't love her," tears started streaming down her cheeks. He pulled away slightly to her face. "I swore I would protect you and I will. Even if I have to protect you from yourself. This robe is apart of me so you can't remove it." Just then he felt the others. "I can feel the others they're in danger. So I'll go back, but you have to stay here in side me. I love you Kagome."  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha!" she cried burying her face in his chest.  
  
"I know." He whispered as he drew her away. "Now stay here your physical body can't take the stress of the outside." He kissed her cheek and turned to leave.  
  
"But what if you need me?" He turned back.  
  
"You're right here." He placed a hand over his heart "No more buts."  
  
"But."  
  
"Kagome. Osuwari!" Kagome fell back and landed hard on her butt.  
  
"Owww!" She glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"I can't believe it worked! Now you stay there. I'll come back when it's safe." He smiled and jumped down the well.  
  
'Boy is he going to get it when he gets back.' Kagome got up and peered in to the well "Take care Inuyasha!" and held the robe tight.  
  
A/N:: Thank you for all the reviews so far. Please keep reviewing and please no more throwing things at this author.^_^ or I might stop posting for a week. 


	11. Battle from the Heart

A/N::thank you fou all of those who have review so far. Sorry to all thoes who wished to review but couldn't beacause of the anonymous review block. Thank you o the reviewer who brought it to my attenrion. I fixed the problem so please send any and all reviews good or bad. Also a minor note I'm not really good with fight sceens so bear with me as I fumble along.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you are about read about. This story is just for fun. So please enjoy.  
  
"For You"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 11  
  
'How much longer can we run?' Miroku shifted Kagome's wieght to his shoulder. Even though they we're in dyer circumstances he still managed to caress her barely cover bottom.  
  
"You want to lose your hand you perverted Houshi?"  
  
"Inu.Yasha?" Miroku gulped.  
  
"Put me down." He growled.  
  
"UH.sure." He set Kagome's body down and watched with unbelieving eyes. Kagome's brown eyes turned gold as her raven grew longer and turn to sliver. Her hands grew larger and her nails turned to talons. Then two dog- ears pop out her head as the human ones disappeared. Suddenly the towel she was wearing changed to Inuyasha's Fire rat kimono (not including the outer robe). He couldn't believe his eyes. Kagome had transformed into Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stretch to his full height, and loomed over Miroku. "Reminded me to pound you into the ground later for touching Kagome." Inuyasha smiled bearing his Fangs.  
  
"Inuyasha what a surprise. Sango look Inuyasha has returned." Miroku laughed nervously.  
  
"I see Houshi-sama. I saw everything." The air around him seemed to grow somewhat warm. Miroku knew when the fighting was over one of them was going kill him. "The Saimyoshou have stopped attacking. It's as if they're waiting for something."  
  
Inuyasha withdrew the Testsusaiga from its sheath as he felt a large youkai presences. "Well let's not disappoint them!"  
  
"Ah Inuyasha you finally decided to join us." Naraku slowly emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Where's the girl Inuyasha? I want the rest of my soul." Kikyo stepped to Naraku's side. 'I can't fight her, curse the fates!' Inuyasha glared at Kikyo. How could fight someone he cared for. He watched her as her notched and aimed her bow. "Tell me or die."  
  
"Never! I'll never let you kill Kagome!" Kikyo fired her arrow and he blocked it with the Testsusaiga. Kikyo's purifying arrow reverted the sword to its untransformed state, which looked like a rusted piece of junk. Kikyo fire another arrow. 'I can't block it!' he braced for the impact. Suddenly he felt Kagome inside his heart.  
  
"Bump-Bump! Bump-Bump!" Her shield blocked the arrow. 'Kagome you saved me.'  
  
"It would seem she is protecting him. Well can she protect him from this?" Naraku let loose a huge Youkai from within his body. I was a monster of scales made of steel and razor sharp claws. Its red eyes glowed with intent to kill. It was at lest fifty feet high and it a long tail and teeth that looked like recently sharpen. It stood on its hind legs and roaring so loud it shook the ground.  
  
"That thing's huge! Inuyasha have you any idea how to kill this one?" asked Miroku.  
  
"We'll have to strike all at once. Sago you come in from the left, Miroku you from the right. I'll take the head." He gripped the Testsusaiga in suing its transformation, into a fang. "Let's GO!" Inuyasha started charging toward the beast.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's blade went flying, as Miroku stabbed the youkai with his staff. The Hiraikotsu deflected and Miroku was swatted into a tree. Inuyasha ran straight for the heart. But the steel skin would not break. He jumped high in to the air just in time as the youkai too a powerful swipe taking a hunk load of dirt instead.  
  
"ROOOOOARRRRR!!!!!!!!" It may have been a strong youkai but it was sluggish. It made a swipe at Sango and Kirara flying by but it just pruned the treetops. Miroku managed to throw some sacred ash on the beast as it took missing swipes at Inuyasha. The ash burned the skin, which seem to make it madder. He couldn't open the Wind Tunnel. The claws would cut the tunnel and it would end up swallowing everything and everyone in sight.  
  
Meanwhile Shippo made his way to Naraku. If he could just get close enough maybe he could steal back the jewel shard. 'Come on you do this! Be brave!' Shippo thought. He was almost to Naraku's side when "Slice!"  
  
"Foolish child this is nothing more than a puppet" Kikyo had taken an arrow and sliced right through Naraku. Shippo was stunned with fear. He didn't know what Kikyo might do to him.  
  
"Fear not child I only seek the life of Inuyasha and my soul." Shippo couldn't say anything, he just stayed in the tree and watched the on going Battle.  
  
At the palace Naraku watched his puppet brake in half. "It would seem I am no longer needed." He stood up and walked over to the balcony and stare out in to the dark. "Kikyo. when you return to me. Will be the victor or the defeated?"  
  
"There's no way to beat it. The skins too tough." Miroku gasped. He was is great pain and possibly had some broken ribs.  
  
"I agree with Houshi-sama; Kirara can't fly and our weapons are useless." Sango had been tossed off Kirara and had landed hard on her left shoulder.  
  
"I know but we can't just give up!"  
  
'Inuyasha aim for the heart!'  
  
'Kagome . I did that already.'  
  
'Trust me. I know you can do it!' "All right Kagome. You guys stay back! There is not much more you can do." Inuyasha turned to face the youkai. 'Here I go Kagome!' He went charging for the heart.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!!!" the youkai was still standing but unmoving. Inuyasha kept his guard up waiting for any sudden movement. Slowly the youkai began to fall apart. The metal skin began to rust and turned to dust. Once the body decade and the dust scattered to the winds all that was left was an arrow and a single jewel shard.  
  
"I know where she is now." Kikyo smiled.  
  
A/N: thank you for read please review! 


	12. The Miko Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you are about read about. This story is just for fun. So please enjoy.  
  
"For You"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Very clever Inuyasha, to hide her within yourself." Kikyo walked closer to him. "Now release her to me!"  
  
"NO! I won't give her to you!"  
  
"But what can you do? We all know you can't kill me and your friends are no shape to put a fight. So why try? Besides you said yourself the girl was useless. She is a weak human who is unworthy to have my soul. If you will not hand her over, then you will die." Kikyo notched an arrow to her bow and fired.  
  
"NO! You can't have her!" Inuyasha jumped to avoid the arrow. "I know it was you who gave Kagome that dagger. Filling her head with your lies about wanting to be with me." He landed and faced her. "Yes it's true I did care for you once, and its true I can't kill you, but you're not the Kikyo I knew. And I. I don't love you." It hurt him to admit it but he had to say it. Kikyo was unmoved by this declaration.  
  
"I know that Inuyasha. We may have cared long ago, but that was another life. I no longer love. Being reborn into this body my hate has set me free. When I loved my power was weakened. Now my hate has made me stronger." She aimed her bow "That girl was weak! She let her feelings for you and your happiness kill her. She did it for you. Now die for her and set her soul free." Kikyo's arrow was heading straight for him he didn't time to dodge.  
  
'NO INUYASHA!' Kagome used all of her power to separate herself from him. She emerged from his body in time to block the arrow with her body.  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha this is my fight now!" She glanced at him as she removed the arrow from her shoulder. 'She's amazing.' He thought as she stood there her head held high wrapped in his fire-rat robe. He noticed she tied to fit her better, but the armor like cloth had no affect on Kikyo's arrows, and this was a fight where he could not interfere. "Kikyo you want my soul? Well come and get it!"  
  
"You think you can take me on? You stupid girl!" she drew the last arrow from her quiver and aimed her bow. Kagome did the same. All was quiet they were frozen waiting to see who made the first move. The wind blew a leaf in front of them as a sign to fire.  
  
Kikyo and Kagome released their arrow. Once she fired Kagome went charging for Kikyo, while Kikyo jump high as if to avoid the arrow. Both arrows collided and there was a bright purifying light. No one could see the fighting mikos.  
  
"Where did she go?" Kagome lost her in the light.  
  
"I'm right above you!" Kikyo leaped down from the tree striking Kagome with her bow. Kagome blocked with her bow. Then shifted her weight throwing Kikyo to the ground. Then she prepared herself for Kikyo's next attack.  
  
'Where is this girl getting such power? I have most of the soul. So how can she still be standing?' Kikyo sprung to her feet and started to charge her. Their bows clashed as strikes upon blows came to pass. Their movements were solid, smooth, and flawless any samurai.  
  
'How can they fight like this? It's amazing!' Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"They share the same soul but neither is the original host." Sango stated as if hearing his thoughts.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I think I understand." Miroku stood up leaning against his staff for support. "Inuyasha it seems that Kikyo and Kagome are both the reincarnation of Midoriko, the powerful Miko. She used a sword to fight and purify the youkai. Their fight is on pure basic instinct."  
  
"If that's true how does one fight one's self?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
'She and I are the same, but I have to win. If I don't stop her she'll kill Inuyasha!' Kagome blocked another strike and countered with her bow. 'Inuyasha! That's it! Now if I can only get in close enough.' Kagome jumped back looking for an opening when Kikyo knocked her bow from her hand.  
  
"Now you die!" Kikyo held her bow as if it were a sword. She was ready to make the finial blow "And Inuyasha will soon follow!" Kikyo began to charge bringing her bow down for the final strike.  
  
A/N:: Wow! Thank you all for reviews. ^_^ I'm glad so many of you are enjoying my story and as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please keep reviewing. 


	13. Healing Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you are about read about. This story is just for fun. So please enjoy.  
  
"For You"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"I don't think so Kikyo!" Kagome grabbed Kikyo wrist before she could finish the strike. Then she pulled Kikyo in and punched her in the face. Kikyo went flying back.  
  
"I've seen that move before." Shippo cried as he jumped on to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha used the same move on Hiten of the thunder brothers."  
  
"It would seem some of your fighting skills have rubbed off onto Kagome-sama." Smiled Miroku. Inuyasha didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult. So he just glared at the houshi then returned his focus on the battle.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and began to really worry. 'Kagome's lost so much blood and she's still bleeding. I don't know if she can last much longer.'  
  
'That girl has struck me!' Kikyo touched her cheek. There was no mark because her body was dead and had no blood to bruise, but she did have her pride bruised. She stood up and faced Kagome. 'How can this be? Her power is increasing.'  
  
Kagome stood with her fist up prepared for another attack. Hidden behind her in the sleeves of Inuyasha's robe was the diamond dagger 'I only have energy for one more attack. If I blow this it's all over!'  
  
"Shall we have another go?" shouted Kikyo.  
  
"Sure why not." Kikyo's Shinidama-chuu dropped a bow and arrow at her feet. Kagome looked over at Kikyo who had already notched her bow. 'This is it!' as soon as she lifted the bow Kikyo fired. With great speed she blocked the arrow with the bow while withdrawing the dagger form it's hiding place. Then with movement like lightning, and threw it straight for Kikyo's heart.  
  
"What did you do?" Kikyo felt something hit her. Since her body was made of bone and dirt she felt no pain, but she could feel something being taken from her.  
  
"I'm taking back my soul!" Kagome walked over to Kikyo and removed the dagger from Kikyo's heart. "RETURN!" the soul started pouring out of Kikyo and back into Kagome's heart. The Shinidama-chuu tried to take back the soul but they couldn't touch it because of its shield. "It's over Kikyo."  
  
"For now it is." Kikyo calmly stated as her Shinidama-chuu carried her away. Once she was gone everyone rushed over to Kagome, but no one made it in time to catch her falling body.  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha rushed to save her from the fall but he was to late. When he reached he side, the sight of her made him gasp with fear. His robe she was wearing was cover in blood. He picked her up and held her close too make sure her heart was still beating.  
  
"She needs to be taken back to the village her injuries are great. Inuyasha you must go now! Hurry! Only you have the strength and speed to get her there quickly." Miroku shouted snapping Inuyasha out of his fear.  
  
"Right!" As the sun started to chase away the dark in the early morning, Inuyasha raced through the forest with Kagome in his arms. "Hold on Kagome! I am not going to lose you!"  
  
"How is your ribs houshi-sama?"  
  
"They hurt only when I breathe. Thankfully we were not far from the village." Miroku and Sango were leaning on each other for support as the hobbled their way into the village. 'Houshi-sama must be in real pain he hasn't used this closeness to try and grab a feel.' Sango thought as she tried to support more of his weight. Kirara had been hurt badly and had reverted back to the size of a cat, which Shippo was carrying on his back. They were a few feet away from Kaede's hut when they heard Inuyasha screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"What do you mean? Well if you can't help her than I will!" Inuyasha came storming out of Kaede's with Kagome in his arms and her bag on his back.  
  
"Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Miroku cried out, but the hanyou wasn't listening.  
  
"He's headed for his shed." Kaede announced as she stood in the doorway. "After the last one was destroyed I had the villagers build another. Just in case Inuyasha needed to recover." She meant when he needed to be confined. They all knew what a horrible patient the hanyou was. "Come inside it will start to rain soon." As she noticed the clouds gathering over head. "And ye wounds need tending. Don't ye worry they be just fine."  
  
Kaede was the village miko and Kikyo's younger sister. She had spent her life trying to fill her sister's duty. She never married or had children of her own. Yet these young warriors seen dear to her as if they were her own children. Though some children need a good whack in the head 'namely Inuyasha'. She led the battle worn fighters into the hut. Straw mats were laid out and a make shift screen for Sango to change. "Everything is set for ye. I must tend to a woman who is about to have her child. I'll be back later this afternoon." And she left. Miroku sat down on a matt as Sango left to change.  
  
"Shippo could you go and get some water. I need to soak these bandages." Miroku waited for Shippo to leave before he removed his outer robe and lowered his inner robe to his waist. If his body looked anything like the way it felt. Well there was no need to scare the poor child, or worry Sango. Yet he did scare himself just a little. His chest was a bouquet of bruises and gashes from the youkai narrowly missed claws. 'My back must have some real good ones too.' He thought as he pulled a steel scale from his side.  
  
"Oh My God MIROKU!!" His head shot up. There was Sango staring at him in complete horror. 'She was quicker than I thought'  
  
"It must look worst then I thought for you to call me by name." He blushed as he began to pull on his robe. Sango came out of her stupor and went to him.  
  
"Stop that these must be look after." She blushed. When she examined her own injuries they were nothing like this. 'He must be in extreme pain.' Pain was the last thing on his mind. As much as he wanted do something, anything to push her away, he couldn't. His blushed deepen with every touch and every move she made. Her gentle hands moved over his chest spreading the healing salve over his open wounds. Her touches were slow and tender. Sango looked up and met his eyes. At this moment any and all feelings they had for each other was mirrored in their eyes. 'What am I doing? Pull away!' Miroku shouted at himself. Their faces grew closer, 'Pull back she is too good for you!' and closer. Her lips were a breath away.  
  
"Here you go Miroku! I got the water!" Shippo's voice was like slap waking him out of a dream. Sango woke up too. She beet a lovely crimson color in her cheeks. She was about to put more salve on his ribs, but he had already pulled on his robes.  
  
"Thank you Shippo. I'll let these bandages soak while we all take a well deserved nap." Miroku rose and took the water.  
  
Sango watched him in wonder. 'Was he really going to kiss me? Was I really hoping he would?' She laid down on the recently vacated matt. 'Maybe houshi-sama is right we need sleep.'  
  
Miroku watched her out of the corner of he eye. 'Yes sleep. It was all a dream.' He thought as he lay down on the other side of the room. 'I know that you're my dream come true.' With that thought he fell asleep.  
  
A/N:: Thanks to all that have reviewed. My story is saddly coming to an end I hope you have enjoyed it and I hope you ll read my up coming storys. Thanks for your support and reviews. Please keep reviewing. 


	14. Blood and Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you are about read about. This story is just for fun. So please enjoy.  
  
"For You"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Stupid Hag! She doesn't know anything! How did she even become a miko anyway?" grumbled Inuyasha as they reached the shed. "Kagome can you stand?" Kagome opened her eyes.  
  
"Yeah I think so." He gently set her on her feet then gave her an arrow.  
  
"We'll be vulnerable for awhile we need to make a shield. You have to put your arrow in the ground the same time I put in the Testsusaiga alright?" Kagome nodded in agreement. "One. Two. Three!" the both struck the ground and a strong barrier rose up around the shed. No youkai or human alike could brake through. "Let's get you inside, it's starting to rain." He scooped her up in to his arms and carried her inside. There were mats, fresh water, blankets, and food stored in pots ready for them. Kagome was asleep by the time he laid her down on one of mats. Inuyasha set the backpack down and got busy making a fire. 'Kagome lost too much blood and her spirit is weak. Kaede was right there was nothing she could do. I'm differently not taking her to the healers in her world. They have no knowledge of youkai or soul stealing wounds. I guess I have to try, or else she won't survive till sunset.'  
  
"Lord Inuyasha your mother is ill and they say she might not survive through the night." Myoga, the flea, inform the small child of four.  
  
"Mother!" his little feet ran as fast as they could move him. He threw open the door to his mother's room and ran to her side bedside. He could smell her life slipping away. His little eyes stung with unshed tears. He was frightened what was he going to do?  
  
"Leave Humans!" a tall figure over shadowed the small child. The servants quietly got up and ran for their live. The figure was that of a man yet his scent was that of a youkai. He had golden eyes, long sliver hair with a scar slashed across his left eye. He had youkai markings of a purple stripe on the each cheek and a black star on his forehead. He glared at the small hanyou.  
  
"My lord you have come!" Myoga greeted the great Youkai.  
  
"Myoga Leave."  
  
"Yes my Lord. Come along Lord Inu."  
  
"Inuyasha stays, you leave." The flea gulped and fled the room.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes Father?"  
  
"Your mother was bitten by a venomous Youkai. The human fools have bled her to the point of death. I'll have to save her with my blood. So watch what I do. You too will have to save your mate one day."  
  
'Father he saw into my future in that moment. I know what I have to do' Inuyasha brought himself back to the present. And back to the task at hand. He removes the bloody robe and towel from Kagome. 'It has to be done.' He began to bath her body with a warm washcloth. By the time was done washing and drying her his face was the same color as his kimono. Once she was cleaned of all the blood he covered her with a blanket now he had to prepare himself. Inuyasha removed his white robe and bathe his chest with the warm water. He noticed his injuiers form the battle were almost competely gone. When he was done he pulled a small knife from his belt and stabbed his heart. Then pulled it out again.  
  
"Pain is nothing when you have a strong purpose" His father stated after he stabbed his own heart and Inuyasha winced at the sight of blood.  
  
Inuyasha pulled down the blanket to Kagome waist. 'She's slowly dying.' Her skin was pale and blood was slowly trickling for the stab wound in her heart. Inuyasha sat her up and placed her heart again his. She was growing cold. 'For you Kagome.'  
  
"Soul of my soul, Blood of my blood, flow into the heart of my love." With the spell now spoken all he could do was wait. He felt his blood start to flow into Kagome. He closed his eyes and prayed that he was not to late. He held her tighter and felt her heart "Bump-bump" it was getting stronger and steadier.  
  
Just them Kagome took in and let out a deep breath coming back to life. "Oh, Inuyasha." She sighed as she brought her arms around his neck. His eyes shot open at the sound of her voice. He pulled back a little to see her face.  
  
"Kagome are you all right?"  
  
"I'm just fine." she smiled sweetly. He was so happy he let go of all of his fears and kissed her long and hard. This also made Kagome very happy. Inuyasha ended the kiss then looked at her stab wound. It was gone with no scar. His youkai blood had healed her. Then he looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Kagome I thought I was about to lose you. I thought I would never tell you how I feel." He slowly pulled away leaving Kagome very confuse. Then he sat with his back against the wall looking away from her. "I failed you Kagome. I let my indecisions hurt you. You almost died because I couldn't tell you that I love you."  
  
"Inuyasha you saved me. It was your love that made me stronger." He looked at her. He was taken back by her words. Kagome crawled over to him with the blanket and then wrapped it around the both of them. "I also hid my feelings from you. And I didn't tell you about everthing that was going on. So we are both to blame and not to blame." She wrapped her arms around his chest and sighed "I love you Inuyasha, and I'm going to stay with you always." Soon she was asleep in his arms.  
  
'Sleep well Kagome we have a long life ahead of us.' He thought as he finally gave way to sleep.  
  
A/N: Well a Happy ending after All. Stay tune for a fluff Epilogue. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you are about read about. This story is just for fun. So please enjoy.  
  
"For You"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Epilogue  
  
"How much longer is this going to take."  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha these things take time." Smiled Miroku as he saw his best friend nearly pace himself in to the ground. Six years had passed since the jewel was completing the jewel, the defeat of Naraku, and Kikyo's body and soul were finally laid to rest. All seemed right in the world.  
  
"Miroku-kun could you hold Sataru I need to help Kaede." Sango handed the small child into the Houshi's waiting arms.  
  
"Da-Da" Squealed little boy. Then turned his attention to Inuyasha's ears. "Doggy!" and he began to pull on his dog like ears.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Smart boy. Just like his dad." Smiled Miroku.  
  
"Thank god he looks like Sango." Growled Inuyasha once freed from the child's grasp. 'He looks happy.' He thought watched Miroku with his son. With the curse of the wind tunnel removed he was finally free to be with Sango. Inuyasha was best man (or youkai) at their wedding.  
  
"Miroku-chan! Inuyasha!" Kohaku came running up to them pulling Rin along with him. Kohaku lived with Sango and Miroku now. He was no longer under Naraku's control and Sesshomaru revived him with the Tensaiga. He had grown into handsome young man, who seemed to have a crush on Rin, (Sesshomaru adopted daughter). From the blush on her cheeks the feeling was mutual.  
  
"Has it happed yet?" squealed Rin.  
  
"No. Not yet." pouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Ah little brother you really should learn some patience." Stated Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's full youkai brother had somewhat mellowed since he found Rin. He no longer wanted kill his half-brother, the hanyou, but he still didn't like him. He was only there because Rin wanted to be there when it happened.  
  
"All seven hells would freeze over before Inuyasha learned to be patient." Laughed Shippo as he jumped down from the tree, landing next to Kagome's brother, Sota.  
  
"I haven't seen him this jumpy since his wedding day." Laughed Sota.  
  
"Will you guys shut up?!" shouted Inyasha as he began to pace again.  
  
"Ah what a lovely wedding it was. Even with the before wedding battle with that wolf fellow." Said Kagome's grandfather as he sat against the hut, remembering times gone by.  
  
"That wimpy wolf was trying to take Kagome!" roared Inuyasha. Just then a fierce wind came blowing by as a small tornado spun right up to and stopped next to Inuyasha.  
  
"I was only trying to make sure she wasn't making a mistake, Dog- turd."  
  
"Kouga! What are you doing here?" Growled Inuyasha.  
  
"Isn't obvious? I got here just in time. Of course if Kagome is finally ready to be with a real youkai I'll be near by."  
  
"You stay away from my MATE!" he was about to pull out the Testsusaiga when they heard.  
  
"Oh Kouga! Don't you think that teasing Inyasha like that at a time like this is a bit Cruel?" Ayame asked. Kouga's obsession for Kagome faded away once he saw how much she loved Inuyasha. Kouga returned to his tribe in the mountains and found Ayame waiting for him. That's when he realized he never love Kagome. Ayame was his heart he was just too scared to admit it.  
  
"Father is this the weak hanyou?" asked a small boy who was hiding behind Ayame's leg. He looked like Kouga with the long black hair but he had Ayame's green eyes.  
  
"Yes son, but I don't think he's as weak as when we last met." Smirked Kouga. Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome!" he started to run for the hut, but Kouga and Sesshomaru held him back.  
  
"Calm down Inyasha it'll be over soon enough." Stated Miroku.  
  
"INUYASHA! OSUWARI!" He went crashing down deep into the ground.  
  
"I see you still have your collar little brother." Smirked Sesshomaru. Suddenly a loud cry came from the hut.  
  
"Waaaaaaa!"  
  
Inyasha stood up. He was in shock. 'I'm a father.' He was about to go see Kagome when.  
  
"INUYASHA! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!" Inuyasha went crushing down, deepening the already large crater. Everyone was silent. What did this mean? Then they heard.  
  
"Waaaaaaa!"  
  
"She had twins!!" shouted Miroku. Then everyone started to jump around with joy, expect Sesshomaru. No one noticed that Inuyasha was still in the ground.  
  
"Attention every one." All the laughing and dancing stopped and they turned to the hut. Inuyasha got out of his hole went to the hut. Sango and Kagome's mother stood in the doorway each holding a new baby.  
  
"Inuyasha, you have a son" Sango unwrapped the blue bundle to reveal a raven-haired baby with gold eyes with little specks of brown in them. "Your son Hatarou."  
  
"You also have a daughter!" said Kagome's mother. She unwrapped the pink bundle in her arms to reveal a sliver haired baby with brown eyes that had speck of gold in them. "Your daughter Saika." He couldn't believe it. They both had his dog like ears and claws but they also looked so much like Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome is waiting for you." Kaede smiled as she came out of the hut. She always loved bringing new life into the world. He rushed in and found Kagome lying down on the mat in the corner. She smiled and sat up when she saw him.  
  
"Hey how are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Like I had two babies. You?"  
  
"Surprised and Sore."  
  
"Oh! Sorry about that. I didn't mean to say it. It just came out." She giggled.  
  
"Yeah right. Did you know you were having two babies?" Kagome just smiled.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"Well you sure did. I love you Kagome." he hugged her and gave her a long tender kiss.  
  
"The babies wanted their mother and father." Sango said braking their moment and making them blush. She walked over to Inuyasha and placed little Hatarou in his arms. Kagome's mother placed little Saika in Kagome's arms. Sango and the new grandmother left the young family to join festivities.  
  
Inuyasha cradle the baby in one arm while he wrapped his other arm around Kagome to bring her closer. She laid her head on his should and whisper, "I love you Inuyasha." The babies were sleeping and fatigue was getting to her. Soon Inuyasha found his family sleeping in his arms.  
  
'This is my Family. I promise I'll do anything and everything For You!' then he followed them in to sleep.  
  
The End  
  
A/N:: It's the end *sniff sniff* I hope you have in enjoyed my first fic. Thank you again to all who reviewed. ^_^ bye-bye! 


End file.
